Happy
by Catherine Sullivan
Summary: ItaOC: "The fact that I couldn't do anything about it made me feel like all the studying and training I went through was for nothing. How could I be as smart as everyone said I was if I couldn't even figure out how to make one man happy?"


Wow. I cannot believe I just wrote this. Holy shit. This is my first ever writing something like this. I really hope you like it! Please forgive any awkwardness or inaccuracies. I tried to keep Itachi as in-character as I could in this piece.

Some things I want to let y'all know before you get into it though: This is based off of a chapter fanfiction that I'm writing called _**Switch the Fish**_. This one-shot is kind of a side idea, like a "sneak peak" for the story. Although, very little of the story is incorporated in this besides my character. So, you don't have to read the story to read this. It's really just a way to practice writing, and to get an idea out of my head.

This takes place after _**Switch the Fish**_. If you really like this and are interested in reading _**Switch the Fish**_, you'll have to wait a while. I won't post the first chapter until I'm completely finished with it. My goal is to have it up and published on June 9th, 2014 for Itachi's birthday. I'll post chapters every other week or so after that! Until then, I hope you enjoy my sample writing!

~Catherine

…

Every hour that I spent stuck at the hideout alone, I grew more restless. Everyone in the Akatsuki was out on missions with the exception of myself. Even Kana, my twin sister who was usually partnered with me, had been assigned to accompany Deidara and Sasori. Rather than staying in the cold, lonely cave, I convinced leader to let me stay at a small inn not too far away from the hide out in a tiny, unnoticeable village. I preoccupied myself with the development of a new poisonous gas. The formula was done, but I never worked on an actual weapon unless I prepared an antidote first. I was growing aggravated with one part of the antidote that I couldn't quite figure out. A small lamp by the writing desk was hardly enough light to work under, anyway. The warm darkness combined with my frustration made it easy to lose track of my thoughts.

There was a soft knock on my door that startled me from my drowsiness. "Come in," I beckoned in an irritated tone. I didn't bother to lock the door since there were hardly any other guests in the building. A familiar presence stepped in, locking the door behind him. I half-expected a lecture about unlocked doors. Instead, I was greeted by a hand that gently brushed away the hair from my eyes so that I could see.

"What's the matter, Indri?" Itachi asked, noticing my frustration.

I kept my original position at first, still staring at my work as he hovered over me. "Just another stupid chemical weapon." After I answered him, I shifted in my seat to face him, though he kept slowly stroking my hair. He must have taken his robe and shoes off when he came in. His headband was missing, too. "Did you just get back from your mission?"

"I returned several hours ago, but I had to rest before I came here to see you. I thought you might like to train with me."

"So rest is more important than me, then?" I teased. A small huff barely escaped his curved mouth. His expression was much softer around me than his normal hostile face. He would even smile around me, although they were never genuinely happy smiles. After learning about his past, I didn't expect that I could make him happy despite my attempts.

I often considered that he simply allowed our affair to continue in order to amuse me, completely for my sake. He wasn't losing anything from it, and I think he enjoyed it. Or maybe he was worried that I wouldn't have a reason to keep his secret if he didn't adhere to my desires. I'm sure he would rather entertain me than have to kill another person, especially after all that he's been through. Then, there was a part of me that suspected that he actually might have feelings for me. I trusted him as far as I could throw him, but I allowed my lust to govern our relationship for the time being. I tried not to invest a lot of emotion in him.

Even though I couldn't make _him_ happy, being with him gave me a temporary happiness that distracted me from my own shitty life. I found myself drinking less when he was around, and tolerating cold temperatures wasn't as difficult. Even my kekkei genkai, which can be very difficult to control, would settle down with him nearby. Being with him was like the perfect trip to a tropical beach in April.

"Should I take that as a no?" he replied smugly. "Would you rather stay here and work?"

"Fuck that!" I exclaimed as I stood. "I need to get away from this for a while. I really don't even want to bother with this anymore." The majority of the substances I formulated actually never even existed because it was something I did when I was bored. And, if something distracted me, I'd drop it and start a new one. Typically, I worked through the formulas and stopped at the processing stage.

"Is there something wrong with it?" We headed out to a safe training area while I explained to him about covalent bonds and a missing molecule that the antidote needed and all this nerdy science bullshit. "I see. Why are you working on this, anyway? Did the leader ask you?"

"He didn't. I was just bored."

"Why haven't you gone to the beach? I thought you might at least go out dancing one night." He sounded very concerned about my idleness since he knew being alone for so long, unless I was on the beach, drove me crazy. Whether his concern was real or fake, I couldn't tell.

"Leader ordered me to stay here. He wants me within a certain perimeter of the hideout so he can easily contact me if he needs someone while you all are on your own missions. That inn was as far as he let me go. But, it's understandable since everyone was on a mission except me. At least he doesn't mind me going and doing whatever when there isn't a workload."

We arrived at a secluded clearing in the woods that was perfect for training when he offered to take over for me, "If you want to go to the beach for a day, I could cover for you until you came back."

"Neh. If I go to the beach now, I wouldn't come back. Besides, now that you're here, I can bother you when I'm bored." I teased him some more to lighten the mood. He simply let out another huff.

…

Both of us were panting and sweating by the time we decided to go back to the inn. On the way back, we reviewed our training session until I implied with a suggestive tone, "I think we should get a shower when we get back." My expression enhanced my taunting with smirking eyes and lips.

He immediately responded, "Not together. You wouldn't allow me to actually shower if you joined me." I couldn't tell if he enjoyed my open sexuality. Whether he did or not, I loved his reactions to them! They were always so serious, and I thought it was hilarious.

I laughed loudly at his response and replied, "Okay. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

We walked back to the inn where we both had our showers separately. I advised him to take his first since I took ridiculously long showers, although this one wasn't as long as my normal routine because of my anticipation. Before reuniting with him, I dried my hair as much as possible so it wouldn't drip all over the place. My dark, wavy hair was so long and thick that it was impossible to dry all of it in a short amount of time. Therefore, it was still kind of wet when I was done. The dampness would feel nice later on that night if I got what I wanted.

Itachi hadn't bothered to change out of his towel. He was propped up on the bed, reading my messy notes and scribbles for some reason. I don't know how he could read them. If it wasn't for my eidetic memory, I couldn't understand them myself. His loose hair rested on his chest, bringing attention to his fit pectoral muscles, and the towel just barely covered his lower parts. One of his legs was bent to expose his thigh, although everything else I cared to see was hidden.

He didn't acknowledge me when I stepped out. I imitated his indifference by gathering our clothes and neatly stacking them near my things. His attention stayed on the scribbles. Tired of waiting, I approached the bed, slipping my own towel off to completely unveil myself to him. His gaze never strayed from the papers. I figured it was his way of teasing me.

Like an impatient cat, I crawled onto the bed on top of him and invaded his space, allowing my hair to fall onto the paper so it would block his view. When he still ignored me, I yanked the paper away from him, balled it up, and threw it on the floor.

Finally, his attention was mine! I smiled victoriously as his eyes bore into mine. The smallest smirk appeared on his face before I leaned in to plant a sensual kiss on his lips. He didn't waste time kissing back. His hands felt their way up my sides while mine wrapped around his neck to play with his hair. They didn't stay in the same place for very long. Mine would roam around his chest and shoulders, while his alternated between my breasts, back, and behind. Occasionally one of his fingers would brush against a ticklish location near my pelvic area that sent shivers through my muscles.

At one point, my lips left his to travel down his cheek and neck. There was one spot I reached that caused him to let out a tiny moan. That's where I began gently biting and sucking. My hands descended down his chest and stomach until they met the last piece of fabric separating us. I stopped to playfully nag him as I tugged at it, "Why do you even have this still on? You don't need this!" A chuckled escaped his throat as he let me pull it off of him. He didn't talk very much during sex. His sounds were pretty much limited to uneven breathing, moaning, and various versions of my name.

Once both of our towels were gone, I returned to my original position. I continued kissing him passionately, penetrating his mouth with my tongue, and sometimes his would fight back to invade my mouth. Instinctively my lips followed the same trail as before. This time, there was nothing stopping my hands from wandering further down his body. When I made contact with his hardened member, his back arched slightly under me and he threw his head back with a moan.

The fact that I could do this to him aroused myself. I had to break contact with his skin for a moment to catch my breath, and my hips involuntarily grinded against my own arm that was between his genitals and mine. The man who took on one of the most powerful clans in the world was underneath me, trembling in response to a simple touch. I didn't even linger in his private area for long. I simply stroked his shaft slowly but firmly from top to bottom, squeezed, and then came back up, dragging my hand along the way.

All of a sudden, he pushed me into an upright position with his strong arms tightly wrapped around my waist. His bent legs helped push me even closer to him. Because my small frame was much shorter than his, I had to pull my feet under my thighs to meet his lips. We rocked against each other in a slow rhythm without penetration.

Our kissing wasn't constant. It started with an average amount of energy, then it grew deeper and rougher. Sometimes it would slow down and we would hardly be touching. He took advantage of one of those times to leave my lips and imitated what I had done to his neck, which probably left dark marks on his pale skin. I let out soft moans as his mouth worked on my own contrasting tan skin.

Once he started traveling lower, he pushed me back even further so that I was lying on the opposite end of the bed. Half my hair was dangling off the edge as he turned his attention to my breasts. He kneaded one with his mouth while one of his hands massaged the other. The euphoric feeling produced slightly louder moans. I went from lightly petting his hair to tugging on it, but he was able to ignore my unintentional abuse. His other hand pulled my leg up to his side so that he could caress my thigh, and then eventually he switched breasts. When he was done with them, he dipped even further down, lightly kissing my skin as he passed my stomach.

His kisses stopped right above my bikini line. The same hand that was on my thigh helped spread my legs, and then it slid up towards my crotch where his thumb brushed over the nub of flesh in front of my opening. "Itachi," I whimpered with a twitch of my leg. I couldn't see his face, but I swear I could feel a smirk through his breath that tickled my skin. A sweet pressure started to well up in my stomach as his fingers explored my lower region. This wasn't the first time we'd done this, so he knew the areas that affected me the most. He focused on those spots with his thumb, softly pressing and rubbing them until his mouth took over.

I let out the loudest moan yet, which sounded more like a cry when his tongue dug into me. He shoved it back and forth inside me at a painfully slow pace, occasionally gliding over and sucking on my clit. My toes curled while my hands gripped the sheets. My hips tried to move on their own, but Itachi's powerful grip restrained them.

I cried his name on top of my moaning. I could feel the tension rising, but right before it released, he stopped. With an irritated grunt, I shoved him off of me with my foot, pushed him back down onto the pillow, and forced his legs open. I didn't bother kissing him. Instead, I went straight for his manhood, taking the whole thing into my throat. This is where my experience with multiple men paid off.

Itachi wasn't the biggest I'd ever had, but he definitely wasn't the smallest. I was able to bob my head and suck on him at the same time while one of my hands fondled his balls. His sounds excited my own sensitivity, especially when he finally called my name. "Indri!" came out in a rough moan. As soon as I heard him say it, I pulled away and pounced back on top of him. "Now we're even," I declared with another triumphant smile.

He easily flipped me over to the side this time, to lower my sense of dominance. However, his forcefulness ceased when his onyx eyes thoughtfully stared into mine. He paused for a moment with his solid shaft pulsing at my entrance, which produced a throbbing strain on both of us. "So much for that shower," he quietly said to me. It seemed like he was about to say something else, but then decided not to and used that statement to fill the silence.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Itachi. Don't make this awkward." I almost giggled out that last sentence. Then, he smiled the most genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face. He was about to kiss me with that smile when I stopped him. "I said don't make this awkward!" I laughed, and he laughed weakly with me before he stole my lips.

It took me a few seconds to quit giggling under him, and when I did, the moment I'd been waiting for came. His hands once again guided one of my legs to his side, and my other leg followed on its own. That same pressure rose even higher in my stomach, aching for his presence to fill me. He parted from my mouth so that he could position himself properly against my entrance. My body gladly welcomed him as he slid into me, naturally moving in response to the familiar sensation.

He started by pushing in and out slowly, and then built more speed with time. I used my legs to pull myself onto him to enhance the pleasure. I kissed his lips and neck, using my teeth to tug at his skin as my climax came closer. Just as we both were about to reach our peaks, he pulled out of me, giving me the opportunity to seize my place back on top. Before he could do anything about it, I had him inside me, already riding him. Being on top created even more friction with the help of gravity. My clitoris rubbed against his pelvic bone, which harmonized with his member continuously slamming into one particular spot inside of me over and over and over.

His hands squeezed my hips, helping me keep my pace. Every time either of us grew close to our moment, I would slow down to delay our orgasms. And, each time, the climax felt like it would be even greater than before. I couldn't keep up the pattern forever, though. It felt like a tidal wave forming inside of me, and it was threatening to break at any time. My walls clenched firmly around him as each thrust rolled it closer to the shore. At last, the wave violently crashed, releasing the massive tension that had been accumulating inside of me. My movement automatically became choppy with the spasms in my muscles. After, his hands helped me resume our rhythm.

I had enough energy to ride out my orgasm, and I was even able to enjoy a couple smaller ones right after. It wasn't much longer before Itachi came, digging his fingers into my back while his jaw clenched. It was hilarious to watch his normally emotionless face become taken over with physical bliss. When we first did it, the only thing that kept me from laughing at him the whole time was the fact that we were having sex. I giggled through my breathing when he called my name one last time through his funny expression. I held myself up long enough for him to finish, then I collapsed on his chest.

We were once again sweating and panting. Like Itachi said earlier, so much for that shower. Neither of us moved for quite some time until we could recover from our strenuous work out. Eventually Itachi helped me off of him and pulled me close beside him under the sheets, locking our legs together tightly. My smaller body fit perfectly into his muscular arms and chest.

Sleep didn't come to us at first. He gave me a passionate kiss that dragged out well into the night. When we broke for air, he gently touched his forehead to mine before kissing me again. Our kisses became very lazy and tired, so we finally decided to try to sleep.

My thoughts began to race, however, about our relationship, which kept me from sleeping. Well, they focused more on Itachi than anything else. I could take care of myself if anything happened to me. And, if we had to end the affair, it wouldn't take much effort to find another guy and move on.

What concerned me was his future and what he was planning. Despite that I knew the truth about the annihilation of the Uchiha clan, he never told me what he was going to do. Out of respect for his feelings, I never asked or brought up anything about his family. That didn't stop me from trying to figure it out on my own.

He told his brother to fight him and I kept coming up with ideas as to what that meant. I always arrived at the conclusion that he wanted Sasuke to kill him. Again, I couldn't afford to get emotionally involved with him, but I couldn't help being honestly bothered by that thought. Did Itachi really want to die? Was he _that_ miserable in this world? The fact that I couldn't do anything about it made me feel like all the studying and training I went through was for nothing. How could I be as smart as everyone said I was if I couldn't even figure out how to make one man happy, even if it was just for a moment?

Itachi drew me from my wandering mind by slowly caressing my back with only his nails and the tips of his fingers. He knew it was a quirk of mine that helped put me to sleep, so he must have noticed that I was still awake. His gentle touch drove everything out of my mind and amplified my sleepiness. "Sweet dreams, Itachi," I muttered to him in a fragile voice.

Drifting out of consciousness, I heard him tenderly whisper back, "Hopefully you'll be in them tonight, Indri."


End file.
